


Back to Cybertron

by BekiBi, birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Breakdown is alive, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Politics, Post-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cremation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: After the war both factions are trying their best to keep the peace, however the rise of the Predacons threaten the tentative treaties set in place. With Shockwave inventing a new weapon that can fuse two mechs together under Predaking's watch, both factions will have to come together to face these threats.





	1. Chapter 1

Knock Out had been trudging along far longer than he would have ever preferred. He was always one to elect driving anywhere but unfortunately the terrain he and Breakdown were traversing was far too hazardous to risk speeding around on. He was already irritated by the rubber scuffs of his chest from taking Breakdown up on an offer to piggy-back, but now his tanks were about to run on fumes. "We have to find fuel," he groaned over to his companion. He knew they had a couple of cubes but they didn't know when or if they would come across more.

"we can stop for a break but I don't wanna stay in one place too long. At least not in this open area." Breakdown leaned against a ruined stone pillar and pulled out two cubes, passing one to his bondmate. The sun was starting to go down and he knew they'd have to make camp soon. He wanted to get at least a little further away before they settled in for the night. If Knock Out truly didn't want to though, he knew he wouldn't be able to force him. "There should be a mine further ahead but who knows if it has any food in it. No guarantees we’ll even reach it by the time the sun sets."

"A mine," Knock Out repeated dreadfully, even giving a shudder as he opened his cube. "Hopefully we can scrounge something out of it. I can practically feel my top coat wanting to... peel..." He looked devastated at the thought took a sip of his cube to calm himself. He looked to Breakdown, his come for the other showing through now that he'd had a moment to gripe. "How are you holding up, sweetspark?"

He shrugged and downed his ration. "I'm sore. I wanna just be done with this. Things were going so well for us for a while there and now we're back on the lam." He grimaced and tossed his cube away. "I told myself i wasn't going to go into another mine as long as I live. Got me real far didn't it."

Knock Out tutted him and crossed his arms. "We won't get far at all if we don't try. I'm... Going to go in with you after all, so if I'm willing to get dirty then you can do it too." He sounded more like he was convincing himself rather than trying to convince the other but he took a moment to drink down his ration. He felt a little better and tapped his pede-tips on the ground to shake loose any dirt and grit he could. "Let's keep going. All right?"

Breakdown nodded and reached out to touch Knock Out’s lower back. His bulky fingers kneaded the soft protoflesh for a brief moment before he said. "Alright. We'll set up for the night when we get there." He turned to keep walking but paused as a sound, like a scrabbling beneath some of the rubble.

Knock Out truly appreciated the kind touch more than the other would know. He definitely heard the nose as well and shared a look with the other. "Better be sure we don't have uninvited company..." He shifted his hands into a circular blade, ready to fight whatever it may be

Breakdown transformed his hammer, and crept forwards to the shuffling. He raised it as if to smack it down with a terrible force but paused again. Beneath the rubble was a whimper, not a growl or a hiss. He knelt down to pull up whatever would make such a noise

Knock Out kept close enough to see but was out of Breakdown's swinging range. When the rubble was lifted there was a creature about 1/3 their size squirming and trying to get its hind leg free. Being suddenly uncovered it immediately let out a long, pitiful cry and pulled it's leg more. "Oh my, what in the world is this??" The medic was less aggressive and more curious about this thing. Especially since it seemed trapped and not smart enough to push the vent metal off of itself

Breakdown tossed the sheet off to the side, kneeling down proper to get a good look at the thing. It clearly wasn't aggressive, and it's little nub of a tail wagged excitedly despite it's obvious injuries. "It's a dog. Kinda." He bent the metal easily to let the creature slip it's leg out, grimacing at the amount of blood left over when it was free

Knock Out recalled what a "dog" was from their time on Earth and tilted his helm. "Are you sure? I've never seen anything like it here on Cybertron before, though." He followed the others lead in retracting his blade, and took a knee to assess its injury.

Breakdown shrugged and held the little thing still for knock out. "I dunno anything like it except a dog...you think maybe it's people?"

"Who knows, Breakdown?" He sighed and tried to push plating back into place. "The wound looks worse than what it is. How long have you been trapped there little guy?”

It whimpered and tried to roll into Knock Outs touch. Breakdown didn't know a whole lot about pediatric medicine but he was able to recognize the protoform to plating ratio was off. "Knock Out this thing’s just a baby. Look at the connections between the plates they're like...brand new."

"I... I know." His brows knit together for a moment. "Let's keep an eye on it until we can sort out where it came from." He couldn't resist petting it as the thing just kept nuzzling into him

While the thing seemed to want to be pet it wasn't too crazy about being picked up, which is what Breakdown did. He knew his hold was gentle yet firm but for some reason the animal just kept squirming and crying to be let go. "Fellas gonna attract some unwanted attention if he keeps it up"

"Then put it down," Knock Out frowned, not wanting to catch the ear of anything this way. "Perhaps I could use something to calm it down, but I have limited supplies..." He was already searching through his subspace for something

Breakdown was hesitant to let go of it for fear of it running away. Rummaging through his own subspace he found a bit of cord that he tied around its neck. It wasn't the best least ever but it would do for now till Knock Out found something better. He set the beast back down after leashing it but the whimpering continued. The little creature was unhappy with something and Breakdown didn't know what.

"Ah ha," Knock Out seemed pleased as he pulled out an injector. "Some anesthetic will ease the pain and settle it down," he made sure it was ready and took a knee, petting the creature and positioning the tool. 

He didn't get to pull the trigger because he heard an angry animal, a big one at that, screeching overhead.

Breakdown dropped the leash and stepped back to transform his hammer. "Sounds like mom wasn't too far away then. Come out! Show yourself!" 

The face that leered over the edge was...somewhat familiar. Breakdown only recognized Skylinx as one of Shockwaves experiments, having never interacted with the beast himself.

Knock Out moved back as well, watching his partner's back but also getting away from the large whatever it was. 

"Give it back, Autobots!" Skylinx leapt down and at them, landing between them and the little one they had just found. The sudden crash of the larger mech's claws into the ground caused the youngling to cry and call out in it's panic. 

Knock Out had no interest in keeping the thing as they'd just found it so he called out from behind Breakdown. "We're not Autobots, just take it, it's all yours. Don't leave it to wander and get trapped next time, either!" He hoped they'd get the other to leave with what it wanted as well as get the last word, but someone else spoke up from behind the medic.

"You trapped it?!" The accusing hiss had Knock Out wheeling around and bumping his back against Breakdown's, pointing his whirling blade at the second, equally terrifying beast

"We didn't trap nothin!" Breakdown hollered. "Y'all let a baby run around loose! It got hurt! Where's Shockwave Isn't he the one who looks after you two idiots?" He scooped up the little thing again, more unwilling than Knock Out to just hand it over

Skylynx snorted and cocked his head proudly. "Now we look after him. We are his guard."

"But we lost to him in battle too," Darksteel protested dumbly and was silenced with the other's hiss.

"Breakdown," Knock Out spike quietly over his shoulder to him. "I say we make a break for it. Risk the tires if we can just make it to that mine."

Breakdown grunted his agreement, shifting his hold on the little predacon. He wasn't great at running. Short dashes we're usually alright but he wasn't entirely sure how far away the mine was. If nothing else at least he could try. He waited for Knock Outs cue and took off as fast as he could through the rubble

Knock Out waited until the predacons were bickering before moved to the side and transforming to peel out, immediately checking his mirrors and seeing Breakdown holding that damn youngling. The adults were quick to give chase and Knock Out yelled over their comms. ::Breakdown what are you doing?! Just ditch the thing and burn rubber!:: He felt a hard impact on his roof that pushed his front end down and pivoted a wheel, making him spin out and tumble, transforming back in time to land on his stomach and be pinned under Darksteel who screeched and snapped his beak.

Skylynx roared and began galloping after Breakdown while the red medic was grappled with.

Breakdown didn't even make it ten feet before he was full body tackled to the ground by the dragon. He screamed and swung his hammer to connect with the side of Skylinx's head as they were wrestling on the ground. The dragon bit him and twisted into a roll. Breakdown dropped the kid as he was dragged through the ground and pinned beneath the beast.

The poor youngling whined and tried to run for safety but his but leg slowed him to a limp while he continued to cry out for help. Darksteel leapt off of Knock Out, crunching his chest into the ground catching up with the youngling immediately, letting Knock Out groan and try to recover.

Skylynx raked a claw over Breakdown's arms and chest. "Take it back to Predaking! Tell him we have company, too!" He grinned and tried another swipe.

Defeated, they had no choice but to comply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put into action.

They were taken to a fortress and dumped unceremoniously at the beginning of a long chamber. Skylinx left almost immediately and Darksteel took the babe and followed him as soon as their leader showed up.

Predaking approached the two with his head held high, shaking it at Darksteel when he left. "Doctor," he spoke to Knock Out, "I'd apologize for their treatment of fellow Decepticons however I suspect an apology is not what you are after, nor are you Decepticons at the moment. Neither of you carry Autobot badges though, so your loyalties run thin, don’t they?"

Breakdown's plating flared as he stood up, shaking debris out of his seams. "You got a lotta talk about loyalties dont you? So what we gonna be prisoners now? That how you're going to run this ship?"

Predaking growled at the obstinate tone but shook his head, "No. No such thing. We don't have the resources to keep you two bound, and with your particular skills I suspect Shockwave will be glad to see you. As glad as he gets, at least. Tell me though, why did my subjects attack you? What provocation did you lead against them?"

Knock Out huffed and muttered about "loyal to themselves" but didn't interrupt the predacon.Breakdown started digging into his seams to pull out gravel, starting to ignore the conversation between them except to grunt in agreement with knock out. The doctor finally spoke up, "The only thing we did to provoke them was find a youngling that they had misplaced." He finished touching over a particularly nasty grove on his chest and his attitude flared. "What are you doing with offspring?"

Predaking simply sighed and walked over, absolutely dwarfing the both of them. "I am not doing anything besides furthering my own kind. Shockwave is creating them for me. Some of them come out like Darksteel and Skylinx, and some of them come out...lesser. I don’t know what games shockwave is playing but he keeps generating new predacons, so I will not interfere. My two grown subjects are in charge of watching the little ones, the fact one got away tells me they are not being adequate at their jobs. If nothing else, I thank you for finding him."

Knock Out snuffed and dusted his pauldron off. "You could thank us with access to some of Shockwave's facilities. At least enough to keep us moving through this dust bin."

"That will be more than adequate. In fact I'd hope you'd stay longer. Things have been dire as of late under Starscream’s rule and perhaps your presence will make some things easier. We'll get you fixed up and take you both down to the lab. I assume you’re in need of fuel as well?" He walked past and ushered both of them to follow.

Breakdown frowned and turned to knock out, "Is that...even such a good idea?"

Knock Out was a little surprised and paused to speak with Breakdown. "Let's find out. We either end up scrap here or rust in the wastes." He brushed his hand over the other's arm and began to lead him away.

Breakdown nodded and followed him. He never had much interaction with the dragon or Shockwave and what little he knew about both parties wasn’t exactly up his alley. "He said Starscream is back though. You think the Autobots know?"

"I'm not wanting to stick around long enough to find out. I want to get us fueled and out of here. Maybe find another mud world full of those scaly dogs you like so much?" He kissed the others tricep and smiled.

Breakdown hummed at that idea, starting to lighten up a little bit. "You wouldn't want a mud planet, we should try some place dry next. Dealing with the dust when I do your finish is so much easier than wet shit." He laughed and wrapped his arm around knock out's side.

"We'll get some fuel and get out of here as soon as we can. If screamer really is here I dont wanna stick around either."

Predaking made no comment on their sap and stopped in front of a pair of massive double doors. He made no pause to throw them open, leading to a room full of massive tubes and wires.

Knock Out paused, feeling like if they stepped inside they could be in for a trap. Breakdown brought him inside anyway with a large hand pressed to his back.

Skylynx was in his root mode on his belly trying to reach for something under one of the large tubes. "Get out here you little monster! I am your superior you listen to me!"

Breakdown stared at the being inside the goo. It was almost a predacon and almost a cybertronian, something caught halfway in the middle. He shuddered and decided he wasn't so keen on Shockwave’s experiments.

Having long ago grown tired of the two idiots, Predaking paid his subject under the tube no mind. "This is the incubation room. This is where they were all born and if you are willing, where you will be staying."

Breakdown wasn’t cool about staying here. "I'd rather just have some fuel and a shower."

"Precisely," Knock Out agreed. "We won't take up too much of your time, though your generosity is appreciated."

"Doctor," the booming voice crept out of nowhere and the medic jumped, grabbing Breakdown's arm tightly and looking over at the glowing red optic stepping out of the shadows.

"Shockwave," he greeted with a little frustration. "You certainly know how to...appear."

"Yes." He agreed flatly, ending that greeting on an awkward note before turning his attention very clearly to Predaking. "Will we be accommodating them?"

"They have agreed to stay and help." Predaking spoke before either of them could protest. Breakdown shot knock out a look that begged for help. ”I’m showing them the accommodations we have. Would you join us for fuel?"

"I can spare a moment." Shockwave agreed and moved to follow behind them, effectively herding them behind Predaking. Knock Out silently held onto Breakdown's arm, knowing they had fallen right into a simple trap

"Hang- hang on.” breakdown interjected. "We're not planning on staying. y'all got your goons to kidnap us, we didn't just decide to come here!"

"There's not much we could do really," Knock Out tried to placate them. Shockwave said nothing, only continuing to walk behind them

"You don't have much choice." Predaking growled. "We have a problem we've been discussing and you are an opportunity to fix it. You can leave when it's done. There.” he threw open another door on the other side of the room that led to energon storage

Knock Out was surprised they were being generous enough to offer Energon in spite of the trap. "And what exactly is it you need from us that your mighty self and most esteemed creator cannot manage?"

”Starscream." Predaking held the door open as they filed into the energon storage. "The vehicons follow him, and make it hard to get our work done. We need unfiltered access to supplies and he prevents us constantly for frivolous reasons."

Knock Out went right up to a cube to help himself. "Do you want us to somehow kill him? Or perhaps use or charm to win the Vehicons over to your side?"

"You act as if I couldn't kill him if I saw fit." Predaking replied. Breakdown took the opportunity and filled a cube alongside Knock Out, being generous with the portion. Predaking watched them and shook his head, "I need you to...make him less erratic. He's gone manic after returning from Earth without Megatron and I know you, dear doctor, are close to him. I don't dislike him leading the Decepticons. When he's in control of his facilities he makes a fine leader. Right now though he is...not. You'll just have to see."

Knock Out grimaced and took a drink of the Energon. "I wouldn't exactly call us 'close'. I could certainly try to comm him and..." He shrugged. "Strike up a conversation? We'll see how it goes. If it goes nowhere we'll leave you all be." He offered as if it was an incredibly generous offer

Breakdown nodded slowly, knowing he had little to no place in this conversation. "You...may actually be the closest thing he had to a friend, Knock Out. At least on the nemesis."

Predaking growled, "You may need to do more than strike up conversation. See him. See what he's done to the place. You’re a doctor I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Cure a sociopath... Sure." He finished off his drink and tightened his lips, not at all pleased with the idea of having to go through with this. "Breakdown stays here, then. Wouldn't want our flighty friend feeling encroached upon." He didn't want his companion put at risk but he didn't want to say that. Breakdown’s EM field fell over him in questioning confusion.

The grin that broke Predaking’s face was malicious. "That is adequate. I'll have Skylinx escort you when you're fueled. I'm sure Breakdown could reprise his role as a lab assistant for Shockwave in the meantime."

Knockout pulled his own field in tight away from Breakdown, not wanting to give too much away to the room. "That sounds fine."

Shockwave nodded to Breakdown expecting him to follow as he began away. "I would like to work on something to assist Knock Out of he should need it. In case Starscream is not amicable."

Knock Out finally gave a warm response to his companion with his field, wanting him to leave the medic to talk with Predaking a moment.

Looking between Knock Out and Shockwave before sighing in defeat Breakdown got up to leave. Giving Knock Outs’ hand a gentle squeeze he finished his cube and followed the cyclops.

Predaking waited patiently for Breakdowns exit and closed the door once he was gone so they could have some privacy

Knock Out looked to Predaking very seriously. "This isn't going to be some walk in the park. If you can take him down then why don't you?"

"Because he's a figurehead that every single other Decepticon still out there can look towards. I don't want anything to upset what little tumultuous peace we have right now. If Starscream gets killed or incapacitated the war will be on again in seconds, even if I were the one to do it. He's proven himself to be a capable leader in the past, and I'm sure he can be again."

Knock Out sighed. "So just... See how he is and make sure we are in his good graces?”

"I'd like to be able to continue my lineage without interruption. Yes." Predaking nodded.

He nodded. "And Breakdown and I get to move on our merry way in peace? No tricks?" He looked go him.

"I won't keep you two here forever even if you fail." He took a knee and knelt down to the smaller robot. "Though I'd rather you not fail. Should Starscream not be placated, I will kill him to get my way. That's my last resort option but I will enact it if need be. I have no fond feelings towards him personally, and I only let him live as a strategy."

"I've let him live as a mistake." Knock Out started firmly. "I'm risking my life for your cause. For Breakdown. The last I saw of Starscream I had cracked him in the back of the helm and tried to win favor of the Autobots. I'll do what I must." He still felt dwarfed by the other kneeling down and took a step back.

"Then he has no allies at all." Predaking stood again and turned to the door, opening it to let them out. "I thank you again, doctor."

Knock Out nodded and left to follow Breakdown's trail. All these labs seemed to follow a sort of pattern and sure enough he found the massive purple mech and his favorite blue grounder. Shockwave handed Breakdown a gauntlet to hold at an angle for him so he could finish wiring something in it.

Breakdown was having a somewhat hard time holding it with how small it was and how big his hands were, but decades of working for Knock Out taught him how to be gentle with his massive hands if nothing else. He perked up immediately upon seeing Knock Outs advance. "You're back?"

He chuckled at his excitement. "I just had a word with Predaking. I haven't left for the mission yet."

Breakdown calmed down a little and smiled warmly "Glad you're back anyway. You got a plan at all? We're making you a hand."

"I see that," he chucked about the hand. "Ah, plan-wise I'll just...wing it like always."

Shockwave commented as he finished the soldering. "Should your on-the-fly plan lead to being assaulted this is your means of escape. It will allow you to repulse any mech within a 30 foot radius."

"Oh I like your little pun there," Knock Out commented and Shockwave paused. "I said I'll wing it? You said on-the-fly plan?"

Shockwave made an exvent that could pass for a chuckle or maybe a sigh but shook his helm and refocused on the task at hand.

Once it was done Shockwave left it for Breakdown to give to his partner. "It is a single use charge. Use it wisely." The medic nodded and gave Breakdown a tiny smile.

Breakdown sighed and wrapped his field warmly around Knock Out. "Be careful. I know Starscream’s in your weight class but...if anything goes wrong. Anything. Call me. I'll be there in seconds to give you a hand." He grinned and held out the gauntlet.

He accepted the tool and smiled, returning the affectionate field play, mingling it with his partner. "Of course. You're already there when I need you." It took him a second to look up at him and he tilted his head, scrutinizing the other. "Was that a pun? Not you too, dear," he thought it was funny and sweet of him either way.

"I thought you liked the puns" he laughed. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go. They're putting me on baby predacon duty while you work on starscream. I mean what I said though, you need any help just call."

Knock Out nodded and watched Shockwave move away. "If things go south, and I'm not... In a position to be helped... Get off this planet."

"I'm not gonna let that happen. Don't even talk like that. You and Starscream have a history but...I don't. I'm- I don't think he'd...do anything that drastic." Breakdowns field immediately tiqued with worry and he reigned it in tight. "I don't even know if I could. So. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Always the optimist," he stepped up and let his chin rest on the others chest. "You try not to have too much fun without me, alright? I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"how long should I wait before I come looking?" He asked

"I... I'll just comm you. Okay?" He was worried but didn't want him to worry.

"...Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." He stepped back and let Shockwave lead Knock Out off to the ground bridge

Knock Out sent a little glyph of affection over the comms and tossed a smirk over at him before stepping through to deal with the air commander turned war Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's alive!

Breakdown had been spending the meantime looking after the little predacons. The amount that had been created was more than he realized. They reminded him of Earth animals more than sparklings, but were happy to be picked up and fed all the same. The fact there were so many of them and they were all seemingly so interested in attention was worrying but he knew he couldn’t dwell on that. He'd been growing more worried about Knock Out with each passing hour the doctor was gone.

Darksteel was having a good time with Breakdown. Having someone competent helping him with the little ones was making the job actually enjoyable. 

They actually had a few things in common, and surprisingly conversation between them was easy. Darksteel mostly questioned him on all the traveling he had done, wanting to know about all the places he’d been and all the neat stuff he’d done. Breakdown was more than willing to talk about that kind of thing. Decepticons did not tend to be all that down for small talk, and the Autobots genuinely did not care about any of the adventures he’d been on. Darksteel was young and curious, and Breakdown was more than willing to feed that curiosity. 

Later in the day Shockwave came by to bring evening rations. He set the cubes aside just as a comm suddenly cracked across all their systems. It sounded like Knock Out struggling for a few seconds and saying "back up." Everything else was a garbled mess full of scraping and loud static. Shockwave moved quickly, his long stride taking him to the controls for a ground bridge as he called Predaking.

"The medic is in need of assistance. Opening a groundbridge now."

Breakdown was the first through the bridge, not even waiting for it to get stabilized before he was shoving himself through the portal. On the other side was...nothing. It looked like a grand hall of some kind that had an explosion in it. Clearly it had been opulent and we'll decorated at some point but it was covered in a mix of debris, energon, and vehicon body parts. Whatever was left was nigh unrecognizable, and Breakdown was frantic to find where Knock Out had called him from. He pinged the doctor incessantly as he started to search. 

Predaking stepped through mere moments after, taking much more care to look around than Breakdown had. He was calmer as he inspected, not nearly as worried about the outcome of either party. He moved aside a fallen beam and looked at one of the dead Vehicons. "What have they done to this place?" He finally asked, more to himself than anything else. He wiped the energon he had stepped in on his way out of the portal on the side. He had known this room to be quite beautiful once, recognizing it as Starscream’s throne room. Whatever had gone down had been messy and violent, with the result splattered across an entire destroyed room.   
The dust was still settling from whatever had gone off. Concrete was cracking under stress and parts of the ceiling were still falling.Metal groaned at the far end of the hall, but it was more than just a weakened beam shifting. Predaking noticed with rapt attention, there was movement. 

Large wings protruded up from the rubble and continued to rise. With them came a mech just slightly larger than Predaking. He was scuffed up, disoriented, and barely standing. He seemed actively confused, but oddly not injured. He stared down at his hands and body for a long moment before looking up at the room, fixating on the dead bodies before coming across Breakdown and staring.

Breakdown ignored the figure entirely, still looking among the debris for Knock Out. Predaking approached them with caution, sizing up the mech before flaring his plating and approaching with confidence. "What manner of beast are you?"

The mech looked over and blinked, trying to focus his optics. "You're one to talk... A relic.... In this day and age." He straightened up and shook his helm and rattled his plating to rid himself of the dust.

That voice was familiar in a very strange way. Predaking narrowed his eyes and reeled his field in tight. "Then who are you, if what is not a sufficient question."

The other turned more towards him, optics hyper focusing with great interest as if he'd give chase to that retreating field if he could. He grinned and stepped out from behind the fallen debris. "Isn't that a wonderful question indeed? I know exactly who you are, Predaking. And especially you, Breakdown." He called to the smaller blue mech. He narrowed his gaze on Shockwave and greeted him flatly. "... Shockwave." 

Breakdown, being a combiner himself, put together what he was looking at almost immediately. He hoped the horror he felt didn’t show on his face as he turned away from the monster, almost hiding from the truth behind shockwave. Predaking took much longer to piece together the obvious, "What manner a spy are you? I know your voice, your tricks won't work. Where is the doctor Knock Out?"

The massive thing had to pause a think for a second, then slinked closer. "He hasn't gone anywhere. Starscream is here too. Safe and sound, and under control, just as you wished."

"Give him back!" Breakdown yelled from his place across the room. "I know how this works you monster! If he's in there then uncombine!" He then turned to Shockwave with a dangerous malice in his field "That stupid glove! He's still got it on this is your fault!"

Shockwave gave a soft hum. "There is a possibility that a wire may have been crossed. Your servos were very unsteady." He not-so-subtly threw blame at Breakdown. 

There was a clatter of metal when the new mech tossed the split and damaged gauntlet to the ground. "They were really having a go at each other. One or both should be dead if I hadn't... Happened," he shrugged.

If Breakdown weren't distracted by the words coming out of the combiners mouth he might very well have put a hammer through Shockwaves eye. 

Predaking walked around the new mech, looking him up and down. He exhibited both their physical characteristics in such a way that he was recognizable and yet not. He understood that he hadn't recognized the combiner before, but now that he knew what he was the resemblance was uncanny. He noted that he seemed to be calm despite all the commotion. Knock Out’s poised and collected demeanor mixed with Starscream’s ability to rationalize, perhaps. 

The mech straightened up and flared his wings and certain plates to try and posture for Predaking, clearly proud of his new form. "So... What shall we do? I would gladly resume where Starscream left off with the Decepticons."

"You! You can't! Breakdown shouted. "You can't just kidnap Knock Out as a part of yourself!" He started to approach the much larger bot, "I know how combiners work I used to be one! You can't do this!" 

Predaking wondered if it might not be such a bad idea. "He's already more emotionally stable than Starscream was. I have no doubt he could lead as efficient as Starscream did back when he was competent."

The mech bristled at Predaking and his field snapped sharp and cold. "Starscream has his way of things. They're unorthodox, certainly, but he was very much in control." He snuffed and looked to Breakdown, softening immediately and trying to reach out with his field. "Breakdown... Sweetspark, Knock Out's not going anywhere.. But I'm not going anywhere yet either."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Breakdown roared at the fusion. "You have no right to that!" 

Predaking stepped towards Breakdown, ushering him back towards the ground bridge. "We need to see what becomes of this, don't get so angry just yet"

The fusion pulled his field back slightly and it became neutral. He straightened up and looked away from the three, surveying the damage.

"You can't leave them like this!" Breakdown told predaking. "Combiners are- they're- they're new! Disregarding he's got my conjunx trapped with a sociopath you can't leave him to fend for himself! He’s going to get them killed! It took Menasor months to learn how to act!”

Predaking shook his head and kept ushering Breakdown towards the gate. "Shockwave and I will handle it then. We have plenty of experience working with new mechs. Go back to the lab with Skylinx."

Breakdown was eventually wrestled away with both Predaking and Shockwave pushing at him to get back inside the portal. Predaking wasn’t entirely following his train of thought as to why he was so upset with this series of events but he would deal with that later. Breakdown didn’t matter in his plan at all, and thus dealing with him could be easier than Knock Out or Starscream. 

The fusion started to clear away fallen material to get to something. When Breakdown was finally gone he found what it was. His, or rather Starscream's, throne. He sat in it with a sigh and relaxed back.

Predaking turned back to the fusion. "We will need something to call you if you plan on leading."

The new mech shrugged and looked to him. "Something simple and regal will do." He let his eyes roam the others form for a moment. "Something as simple and sweet as 'King'..."

"You will not be king. If you even begin to act out some tyrant fantasy I will put a stop to you immediately." Predaking growled. "Think on it. Come up with a designation for yourself by the time we return. You do not act so new as Breakdown is implying but I would recommend you take care of things here before you start on issues outside this room. Should you need anything, Knock Out has my comm link. We are leaving."

A devilish grin spread across the new mech's face and he pointed a pede at him, sharp with a long heel like Starscream's. "If you don't lead these people and there are no other capable candidates, then I'll step into whatever title I must," he growled though was amused all the same. "Still, I'd love to hear your ideas on what you'd like to call me, my dear simple and sweet Predaking."

"The only title we are letting you have is leader of the Decepticons. We do not need another Megatron." He watched the leg swing over and started to regret what he was allowing to happen. "Your name is your own. I will not name you like a common turbo hound." He turned to leave, beckoning Shockwave to follow.

The fusion chuckled and it sounded like he said something else but he just waved them. After the two disappeared through the portal the mech hummed and looked around. He decided to be objective was to be wasteful and immediately began to clean up, wanting the room restored to its former glory. Predaking was right in that aspect, this room had to be fixed first. 

Seeing so many dead Vehicons was actually... Upsetting. Less to serve the cause, less to enjoy his leading. Or whoever, of course, may lead them when he was gone. There was actually no one there for him to talk to at all. He felt strange and new, and despite knowing his components had done this before he was...lonely.


	4. crematorium

The new fusion commed Breakdown after a day, reaching out to him before anyone else. It was a cautious questioning glyph from a unique sender rather than the medic's familiar signal.

Breakdown stared at the glyph in his HUD for a long moment. He didn't want to answer it. After a brief round of questioning himself he caved and sent a glyph of questioning back; it was formal and detached, a frustrated curiosity of what he wanted

Instead of messaging the next thing the mech did was call. He wanted to speak with Breakdown directly it seemed.

Breakdown growled and put down the predacon sparkling he was holding. Talking to the combiner was the last thing he wanted to do. He hung up the signal but within seconds another call was coming through. He went into the adjacent energon storage room to answer, "what?"

Hearing the abrupt answer made the mech flinch inwardly but he sighed and gathered himself. "I would... Like some advice."

"If it's whether or not you should unfuse the answer is yes." He growled in response

"... Breakdown I'm being serious here," he stated firmly. The fusion was alone in his throne room aside from a mass he'd piled in the front of it.

"I am too! What could you possibly want from me?"

"What do i do with all of these dead Vehicons?!" He shouted back. “I know Vehicon services was your job!”

Breakdown had to take a minute so he wouldn’t just yell his response to be a decent person back. "Give them last rights like any other mech. Just because they're mass produced doesn't mean they weren't people. If there's too many to bury, cremate them. For the love of God don't do it all at once. If you put them in mass grave I'll unfuse you myself."

"I don't know what I'm doing with all that! You do it, come here to me." He ordered haughtily. "You did this before anyway, right? For Knock Out?"

He swore to himself and shook his head. Yes, technically this was something he did for Knock Out, "How many are there?"

"... I've counted 25 arms... They're all in pieces." He sounded genuinely upset. "Just come." He disconnected the comm at that and went about pacing.

Breakdown swore and kicked one of the energon tubes. This is not what he wanted at all. Twenty minutes later he was bridging into the throne room with no clue what to expect.

The large mech was sitting in his throne with his elbows on his knees and his fingers woven together. He looked up where the other walked in and stood up, clearing his throat. "Thank you for coming. I um... Would appreciate your expertise in this."

Breakdown looked at the pile in mild horror and back to the fusion in the throne. "Why would you just pile them up like this?"

"What would you have me do? Leave them in the wreckage?" He snarled suddenly.

"Lay them out so they can be taken care of correctly? Even Starscream knew that why would you do this?" Breakdown shook his head again and pulled one of the bodies out, laying it on the ground

"I'm not Starscream, nor Knock Out as you've made very clear." He huffed. "They're mostly in pieces so i don't know what to do. Stack the limbs here? Stack the torsos there?"

"No, you wouldn't know them." Breakdown said softly, setting an arm with one of the bodies. "You have to put them back together. Not all the way just...the best you can. Why are they in pieces like this to begin with? What happened in this room?"

The fusion looked off for a moment and cleared his throat. "Ah, that is... The work of that gauntlet... And Starscream. He thought that Knock Out was up to something and based on his own... assumptions decided to confront him. Knock Out tried to make a getaway and was blocked in and things got very out of hand and when the damned contraption was activated everything went crazy and-and it just... Destroyed everything, with Knock Out and Starscream right in the middle, and..." He had to take a moment to calm his rambling, looking down at his servos. "There were so many pieces... I don't know how I came online..."

"I think shockwave did it." Breakdown mumbled as he finished sorting out the bodies. "I don't know why you're fused like this but I knew something was weird about that glove. He wouldn't even talk to me about it. Do...you know why you're fused like this? This isn't...really how combiners look. Like. When I was part menasor I was just...a part of him. I was a leg. You're all mixed-up and pieced together."

"... They were in pieces, Breakdown." He looked to him seriously. "I don't know how they fused. Or IF they can unfuse."

Breakdown turned to look at the mech before him, taking in everything he could. That changed things. Combining as a whole mech was one thing but doing it in pieces? He finally stepped up close, keeping his field as tight as he could. "...did they die?"

"No, no I distinctly remember calling you-Knock Out calling you, and the others. Then i came to be."

Even with his field drawn in the relief that washed over Breakdown was palpable. "That's what I was most afraid of."

With Breakdowns guard down the mech reached his field out readily to try and get some kind of contact. "I um... I hope things get sorted." He wasn't sure what else he could offer.

The field was a grotesque mash of Knock Out and Starscream’s signals. And something...new. Breakdown shuddered at the feeling and backed off from the fusion, returning to the Vehicons. "Need to take care of these."

The giant mech steadied himself and pulled his field back, a little frustrated. "Tell me what to do and I'll help."

"it would be easiest to cremate them since there's so many. We really only cremate the spark chamber, the rest goes back into production and scavenged for new parts. I can have a team collect them later if that's what you want. It'd be good to see the vehicons again." He reached into one of the broken chests and pulled out a spark chamber, setting it gently to the side. "I guess you probably don't understand why the body needs to be whole if that's all were doing but it's...a respect thing. These guys work and die for upper command and a proper send off is the least they deserve."

He moved beside the other to watch him and mimicked his actions, carefully reaching into the next chest and with ease was able to remove the spark chamber. "...did they have designations?"

"Not officially. Megatron didn't want them to have them." He moved on to the next, "They did though, between themselves. This one is Shatter. That one is Red Runner." He shrugged sadly "I don't actually remember what their codes are, I never used them."

With a nod the fusion moved to the next one, thinking about what he was named and the one after and the camaraderie Breakdown and these vehicons may have shared. "I don't have a designation." He began quietly, still diligently working with his new servos trained from Knock Out's memories. "Predaking demanded I come up with one but honestly I... Can't?"

Breakdown looked over to him, "Menasor knew he was Menasor immediately. Do...you just not have a name? What kind of things feel right?"

"Something simple... Elegant and direct. Something my enemies can call me easily on their dying breath," he smirked.

Breakdown frowned at that. The eagerness for blood and edgy comments was something he was familiar with, just not from Knock Out. Knock Out was never happy to be killing or hurting things. He liked challenges, and beating his opponents with skill. Breakdown Shuddered and moved a little away from the fusion to work on another vehicons. "You could probably just mush up their names. That seems like the easiest idea"

"Star Out? Knock Scream?" He snorted and resumed his task as well. "You called him KO sometimes?" He asked quietly.

He bristled slightly. "Yeah. It's just a nickname. You...could pick something like that. ko and ss."

"Ko... Ss... Koss... Sounds like Caustic? Or Cuss with your cute voice," he hummed. "I like that."

"Koss? It's a name." He noted that it did soft of sound like cuss when he said it but he was glad Koss sounded...pleased by it. He didn't much like that he'd called his voice cute though. "Predaking will be glad to know you picked something."

"With your help. Thank you." He finished his side of the mechs and waited with his hands in his lap for the next step.

Breakdown finished as well and stood up, gathering what he could carry of the spark cases. "We're gonna take these to the crematorium and send a crew to scavenge the bodies. You can come if you want but it's not necessary"

"This is something neither of my... Halves knew much about. I'd like to learn it and hopefully rarely have to use this knowledge."

Breakdown gave an internal sigh and nodded, realizing he was going to be with this mech for a bit of time then. "I think the crematorium is in the basement of this place. It'd be easier if we were on the nemesis but you do what you can. I've already commed a crew for clean up. They're...excited to hear from me. Heh."

Koss smiled at that, "Anyone would be. You've been gone with the doctor for some time."

"Has it been that long? It feels like we just left." He downloaded a map of the citadel and started to make his way down.

Walking a couple of paces behind him, Koss’s field slowly reached out in amusement. Which was a terrible thing to feel while going to cremate the departed but he couldn't help it.

Breakdown hated the strange familiar field wrapping around him. He kept his own tight and unreadable in response.   
They got there soon enough. The inside was dusty and unused but he set the cases on a small table, turning to look at the furnace. "On the nemesis there was a vehicons stationed to do this part but it seems there's not one here. No one's even used this in ages." Breakdown remarked quietly

"Hm.. We'll have to everything ourselves then." Koss set the chambers on a berth nearby as carefully as he could but they still made a clatter, which he scrambled to stop.

Holding his frustrated look inside Breakdown went to go poke around the furnace. It turned on easily enough, so now they just had to let it get hot. "We gotta wait now so. Uh." he shrugged again, "it'll be a bit."

Reaching out his field, Koss nodded. "You look different."

"I look different? Why would I look different?" 

"From up here. My ideas of you are all from a much lower prospective. But now you're very... Small."

Breakdown nodded."I guess so. You're taller than Predaking, anyone would be smaller than you. I mean...I'm only at your stomach. Knock Out was under by chest and starscream just barely over it."

"... You look very cute from up here," Koss smiled gently and tried to reach his over friendly field to him.

"quit calling me cute! I don't know what your game is but I'm not going to play it!'' Breakdown snapped at him.

Koss pulled his helm back a bit and looked off, frowning, wings twitching irritably. "It’s a compliment..."

"It's not a compliment I want from you." Breakdown growled again. "You think you know me because you’ve got Knock Out rattling around in there, but you don't. You're not him. You do not to get to call me that."

Koss frowned and stepped up to the other, looking as if he were going to try and teach him a lesson. Instead he bent down closer to him and growled. "Fine. It doesn't change anything. You can't stop being cute to me." It was... Childish?

Fear eked into Breakdown’s field and he stepped back from the giant looming threateningly over him. "And what would you hope to gain from that? You think I'm going to change my mind suddenly? What do you want from me? Why did you really call me here?"

"I called you here because there are piles of dead Vehicons. I didn't want to... Mess it up." He leaned back. "I don't want to accomplish anything but that."

"I'm leaving as soon as I get these cremated. " Breakdown replied, checking the furnace again so he could get some distance between them.

The other growled. "Back to Predaking?"

"Back to wherever I see fit. Knock Out told me to leave and I might just do that." He said sadly, the anger dropping out of his voice

"No," he moved up to Breakdown. "You're safer with me than Predaking, and Shockwave," he said the name spitefully but looked off. 

"safer?" He asked incredulously "if anything I'm safer on my own than with any of you! Why would I need to be "safe" what exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"Shockwave tried to kill me! Eh-them! Knock Out, and Starscream, and Predaking isn't stupid. He'll find a way to use you against Knock Out." He glanced at the empty spark chambers. "Look at how many he killed already? I don't want yours added to that pile."

"I don't know that Predaking had anything to do with this." He still sounded sort of...sad and distant. "Shockwave, definitely. He hates Starscream for leaving him on Cybertron initially. I don't know what kind of beef he has with Knock Out. And..." He looked up at the fusion again, seemingly trying to put something together. "Use me against Knock Out or use me against you?"

Koss glanced to him, not wanting to keep optic contact for long. "Doesn't matter who. I don't want you at risk. Knock Out doesn't want you at risk."

With a groan Breakdown rubbed his face in frustration. "Then what does Knock Out want? I know my thoughts weren't coherent in menasor, so I don't really know how you expect me to believe his are in you."

"Sweetspark," he reached out to touch his shoulder and wanted to reassure him. "I've got all these thoughts and feelings and I'm... Biased to have concern for you. Even from the other, there's this... Nagging fear."

"From Starscream?" Breakdown asked, "what's...Starscream afraid of for me?" He seemed genuinely interested in that revelation

"Shockwave... I think it's because you and knock out are traitors. He's wanting to set things right... Oh! Oh, Soundwave, he's here!" He looked excited. "He could help protect you here with me. Starscream pulled him out of a void. Ooh, what a clever bird," he commented of Starscream even though technically he was part of him. “It’s a secret though. I only just remembered.”

"Soundwave?" Breakdown asked. "Last I heard he was dead? That's...great! If it's really such an issue then maybe I shouldn't be here. I...I hadn't thought about the defection since we were gone such a short time. I wouldn't think it really mattered."

"Only to certain people, but now I lead the Decepticons," Koss stated proudly

"And Soundwave is loyal to the cause..." Breakdown said. He turned to the furnace again, deciding it was hot enough and started to load the spark chambers into it one by one, giving each their own space. "I don’t want to but if you think Shockwave is out to kill Knock Out or me then...I guess I have to stay." 

"It's for the best, dear one." He moved beside him to help pass the chambers to him so he was the last one to touch them before they were cremated

Breakdown shut the door to the furnace and turned to him slowly. "So what now then? What comes next?"


End file.
